Live and Learn
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: wolfstar. single parent!AU. Sirius didn't know what he was getting into when he agreed to baby-sit for the guy he's had a crush on since Hogwarts. warning for past character death


**Written for:**

**Written for one of my new quidditch league teammates. I hope you like it, Elizabeth: **wolfstar, Teddy, single parent!AU

**For this AU to make sense, Nymphadora is only a couple of years younger than the Marauders.**

**Hogwarts: **Ghost Hunting  
Task Two: Write about someone depleting their energy.

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - notorious

**Hogwarts: **Alphabetti Spaghetti  
Write out your favorite character's first name (mine is Hermione) - E for Expecto Patronum

**Live and Learn**

Remus smiled as he picked up his new book. He had been practically dying to read it, but he hadn't had the time. It was hard being a single parent and Teddy seemed to be notorious in the neighborhood with the usual teenagers that earned a little extra money by babysitting. No one wanted to do it. Teddy was persona non grata.

He knew Teddy could be a handful. His mother had been very energetic, and he seemed to take after Dora instead of Remus' more laid back tendencies. He felt the familiar pang when he thought about his late wife.

Still, everyone needed some time to himself. Thankfully, Sirius volunteered to babysit for the afternoon. Although they had both been at Hogwarts, Remus had been a Ravenclaw so the two had never really spent much time together. Remus was a bit uncertain about trusting his son with someone he didn't know that well, but Lily and Marlene both said Sirius was great with Harry, and he trusted the girls.

After nearly two hours of peace and quiet, the plot of the book enrapturing him, a dog patronus showed up. "I need help," Sirius' voice sounded panicky and exhausted at the same time.

Remus jumped up and raced to the fireplace, grabbing some green powder and Flooing to Sirius' bachelor pad. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Teddy was running around the living room as if ate a whole lot of chocolate. Sirius laid on the couch. "Take your kid. I've never seen someone with so much energy. It takes a lot to get to me, but I'm exhausted."

Remus sighed. "Merlin, you scared me. I thought something was really wrong."

Sirius didn't lift his head up. He just threw his arm over his eyes. "I'm tired. Now you and the bouncing boy can go away."

"How much sugar did you give him?"

"Just one teeny, tiny chocolate frog."

Remus shook his head. "This is why no one will babysit him."

Sirius moved him arm away from his eyes. "Actually, that was me. I wanted to get to know you and spend time with you, and possibly shag you, so I asked all the teenagers to say no to you.

Thankfully, Teddy was too busy tearing up the apartment to hear Sirius. He did not want to explain to his seven-year-old what 'shag' meant. Remus arched his eyebrow. "And then you show that you can't handle it? Not exactly a very good plan, is it?"

"I didn't think he was this tiring. I've babysat Harry all the time, and he's nothing like this."

"Harry is also five. It's amazing how much of a difference two years really is, huh?'

Sirius closed his eyes. "I was going to kiss you too, but I can't even get off the couch. I may never move again."

"You sure are dramatic," Remus mused.

"It's your kid's fault," Sirius whined with a pout.

Remus moved closer to the couch and stared down at the prone figure, ignoring the chaos that Teddy created. Sirius really was handsome. "I guess you don't want a date, huh?"

Sirius' eyes popped open. "Really?"

"If you're too tired," Remus shrugged, "I understand."

Sirius moved to get up. "I'm not too tired. See?" As if on cue, he flopped back down onto the couch. "Okay, maybe I am too tired right now. Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," Remus answered with a grin. He looked at Teddy who was busy with his chocolate frog cards now, which means he had a lot more than just one teeny, tiny chocolate frog. "Come on, Teddy, time to go home."

"My place is a disaster, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah. Have fun. Next time, when I saw no sugar, I mean no sugar. Let this be a lesson to listen to my rules." He grabbed Teddy's waiting hand. "Oh, and pick me up for our date tomorrow night around seven. I'm sure Lily and James will sit for Harry. After all, they know not to give this basket case any chocolate."

Sirius' grin practically lit up his whole face even though he still didn't make a move to get up. "You got it!"

(word count: 700)


End file.
